ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Redman (character)
is a peace-lovingja.wikipedia.org/wiki/レッドマン alien from Planet Red in the Red Nebula. He is the main protagonist of the ''Redman'' TV series and ''Redman'' comic book. While he fights for peace, Redman is known for his extremely straightforward-yet-brutal fighting style, and prefers defeating opponents rather than sparing them. History Redman Redman's history and backstory were not stated in his series itself, but magazines stated that Redman was an alien that came to Earth after invaders destroyed his home planet and merged with Officer Sakomizu of the SIA. Redman Comic Redman returns as the star of the comic penned by Matt Frank. As a seeming sequel to the original series, Redman has continued his endless crusade to cull the seemingly infinite amount of monsters and aliens sent after him, having actually never set foot on Earth and instead has been on an unknown planet for the last 47 years. Throughout the comic, it seems the hero has finally started to question the purpose of his hunt. He finishes off some enemies in less brutal fashion or other cases like letting Alien Icarus escape and even sparring the normal Kanegon as it awaits death out of respect for its will to live. This is to the dismay of his mysterious watchers, the Cicada Humans who have been filming and broadcasting him for years. In response to his defiance of the routine, they send new enemies his way such as volcanic avian Birdon and hybrid beast Gesubira to force him back into it. As of volume 2, time will only tell if Redman can finally achieve a happy ending after all of these years. Fighting Style In comparison to Ultraman, Redman's fights are typically far more aggressive and powerful, and Redman relies mostly on brute force and vicious slashes with his weapons, as opposed to the elegantly choreographed punches and kicks that are associated with the Ultra Warriors. Redman specializes in hand-to-hand combat. He usually weakens his opponent with punches and kicks and finishes them off with his weapons. He did not use many beam attacks in the series because of budget. He also has some techniques which are used less frequently, such as stabbing a monster with a Red Arrow or Red Knife while riding on itEleking, in Episode 31, decapitating a monster with a Red Knife and bashing a monster's head repeatedly on the ground before breaking its cervical spine by turning its head backwardsGronken, in Episode 83. Redman earned the nickname from fans because of his tendency to use extreme aggression and brutality against his opponents. The following are a number of cases: *While some monsters that displayed the intention of killing Redman, some were not seen doing any evil, only wandering through the forest. After Redman spots a monster, they will be forced to battle, even chasing after monsters who are not willing to fight.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlszSKHVryw *After a monster has already fallen unconscious, Redman still pierces it with a Red Arrow to ensure it does not survive. If there are multiple monsters, he may impale them one by one.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkDfyGQtFIk *Dragging a monster which had already been killed to the side of a cliff and throwing it down with the Red Fall.Sartan *He often kills monsters with brute force such as beating them to death. Profile Stats *'Height': 1.8 m ~ 42 m *'Weight': 90kg ~ 30,000 t *'Origin': Red Nebula, Planet Red *'Age': 22 years old in human age *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Traveling Speed': 900 km/h *'Time Limit': Because Redman uses sunlight as his energy source, he has no time limit. However, during the night and when raining he can only fight with half his strength. He can only fight for 30 minutes during noon. No time limit was ever shown in his series since most of his battles start and end within just a few minutes, and every battle was recorded with the sun out. Body Features *'Body Armor': Redman's body is 20 times stronger than steel. This allows him to survive in the vaccum of space and withstand 300,000 degrees Celcius of heat. * : Redman's antanae-like ears can hear sounds from 300㎞ away. *'Beam Lamp': Redman has a Beam Lamp on his belt which seems only to be used to fire the Slice Cutter. Weapons * : Redman can create a combat knife which he can fling at the enemy or use it to slash enemies. The results vary from explosion to impalement. It seems to vary in strength, sometimes it can be blocked by the monsters' bare hands but a single explosion from it can kill five monsters at once. ** : Exlplosive bullets fired from the tip of the Red Knife. * : Redman has a spear similar to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Cross which is usually stored in small size, but can be enlarged at will and used to stab enemies. bsgk.JPG|Red Knife redarrow.png|Red Arrow Techniques * : A standard punch attack. * : A powerful flying kick. * : He lifts up and throws his opponent onto the ground or off a cliff. * : A chop upon the opponent's head. * : He simply jumps into the air. * : A cutter which is fired from the Beam Lamp on the centre of his belt. * : Redman can shoot a white beam at his opponents. * : Redman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own. * : A 60,000°C fireball launched from his hand. * : A beam fired from the Beam Lamp on his head. *'Flight': Like many heroes, Redman can fly at Mach 5. *'Teleportation': Redman can teleport to confuse his opponents. redmanclone.png|Cloning redthunder.png|Red Thunder Merchandise Bandai *'Redman' (Mask Collection, 2010) **Release Date: September 2010 **Price: 600 yen : Released as part of the 3rd Volume of the Giants of Light Collection subline of the Mask Collection lineup, This Redman's helmet display features light-up eyes. He was released as a secret item for this lineup. Evolution Toy *'Redman' (Hero Action Figure Series, 2018) **Release Date: March 2017 **Price: ??? **Materials: ABS, PVC, PA **Accessories: 1 pair of fists, 1 pair of open hands (knife), 1 pair of open hands (relaxed), 1 pair of weapon-holding hands, Red Knife, Red Arrow : One of the first releases of Evolution Toy's Hero Action Figure Series line, Redman is a 17cm tall poseable action figure similar to Bandai's ULTRA-ACT line. He comes with his trademark Red Knife & Red Arrow weapons. Gallery redouje.jpg yyahhhh.jpg knfifu.jpg|Redman with his knife idkarms.jpg fightttttt.jpg fight4me.jpg fight meeeh.jpg ytraesadl.jpg ttataku.jpg redknfiee.jpg ehe.jpg urutoraman aeeti.jpg attak.jpg stoamp.jpg aaaeeq.jpg|Redman with his spear ddeaed.jpg Redman-3.jpg Redman-1.jpg Rdmn swrd.png redman I.jpg REDMAN.jpg Redman-2.jpg Redman.jpg Red Man.png Redman.png REDMAN-SUN.jpg sadorapuh.jpg imghurt.jpg|Redman vs. Peguila sadorpea.jpg yyes.jpg|Peguila's body with a knife in it die jirassss.jpg|Redman Fighting Jirass diejjiras.jpg redvjj.jpg goronvsred.jpg|Redman vs. Goron red standing over goron.jpg|Redman standing over Goron's corpse ezgif.com-video-to-gif (6).gif Redman-gomora.JPG|Redman fighting Gomora in the opening to Redman Redman-darkron.JPG Dorak-redman.JPG Zetton2-redman.JPG Redman vs skeletonsreiesreturn.jpg|Redman fighting Stegon. Redman vs eelekeeing.jpg|Redman fighting Eleking. udif.JPG|Redman fighting Darkron. blaky king.JPG|Redman fighting Black King. reddyvsearthy.JPG|Redman fighting Earthtron. Redman vs mephilas.jpg|Redman vs. Mephilas New Image 7.jpg redman figure 92742534523.png x-plus redman.jpg Media Tweets by Dioxin Boy (@ dioxin__boy) _ Twitter - Google Chrome 8_20_2017 3_27_34 AM.png Redman_and_Matt_Frank.jpg|Redman with Matt Frank, the illustrator for his comic adaptation. Redman_render.png redmann.png Kaiju Funeral.png|Redman helping lay 'dead suits' to rest with other heroes. Trivia *Kin'ichi Kusumi played the role of Mirrorman before playing Redman. Kinichi would then go on to play Zone Figher, then Anguirus and King Caesar in Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla. He also played the role of Godman in Ike! Godman as well as Zoffy and Alien Steal in Ultraman Ace. Lastly, he played Astra in Ultraman Leo. *Redman was shown to be very strong, being able to fight and defeat five monsters at once.Sadola, Shugaron, Alien Icarus, Gudon and Zagoras in Episode 119 *During some of the earlier episodes, Redman's antenae would sometimes snap off during a fight. *The Red Arrow may have been a reused prop from Ultraman Jack's Ultra Cross, with minor modifications. *In the comic, its revealed that in fact the original series (at least in the universe Redman is set in) wasn't filmed on Earth but rather a separate unknown planet and everything seen is real. The Cicada Humans film and broadcast Redman's endless crusade through various cameras, even sending abominations of their own to attack him for unknown reasons. References Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists